<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gets It Together by palmolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435583">Gets It Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmolive/pseuds/palmolive'>palmolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Day, Beach House, Chilling at Home, Conflict, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Full Moon, House Party, Late Night Conversations, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Movie Night, Pizza, weekend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmolive/pseuds/palmolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful weekend at the beach is all that Legoshi and Haru need----</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two days Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePotatoQ/gifts">TruePotatoQ</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(WARNING)</p>
<p>                           You will find many references to volume 4 by Scott Pilgrim</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legoshi invited his closest friends for a weekend on the beach, the original plan was to be just a slumber party, but Louis didn't like the idea<br/>and he ended up renting a '' small '' beach house, Jack and Haru will be responsible for the food and Gouhin will need to provide transportation<br/>Juno said that what she would bring would be a big surprise, apparently Sebun was the one who organized all of Legoshi's things that she was excited about the idea of<br/>spending time with friends, but when Legoshi invited her, she refused; Jack and Juno spent an entire week refusing requests to participate in the "private party" of<br/>Louis, because he said he shouldn't invite anyone else.</p>
<p>"Where are these two bags of fleas, they said they would be here at 10:20". Louis talked about how long he would wait for Jack and Juno.</p>
<p>'' The subway usually slows down when you need it most. . . It's always like that '' Haru sighed when it came to putting some things in the trunk with Gouhin.</p>
<p>"If they take another hour, we'll go without them, I don't have all day," said Gouhin after closing the car door.</p>
<p>"Be patient soon they will arrive, how about we all relax" Legoshi was trying to do his best to ease the tension that was in the air. . .</p>
<p>'' HEY HEY, WE'RE HERE! '' Shouted Jack and Juno as they ran towards the car, Jack had a cooler and Juno had an oddly shaped bag.</p>
<p>'' I'm sorry, we got off at the wrong station, the subway was very crowded, so I couldn't hear anything the driver was talking about '' Jack said breathless and sweaty, he was running a lot.</p>
<p>'' So, is everyone ready? It's a beautiful day to take a beach bath '' Juno managed to cheer everyone up. . . Except Haru who didn't like the idea of Juno coming along.</p>
<p>Then everyone got in the car, Gouhin and Louis went ahead, Legoshi, Haru and Juno behind. There was no place on the bench for everyone, so Labrador Jack went in the trunk along with everything else, it was a joke for Gouhin and Louis the whole way they made fun of the situation from time to time.<br/>Haru was napping on Legoshi's lap while Louis was telling everyone about his day to day in the car, Jack was reading a manga that he took back from bag, everyone there could feel harmony between species, even if there were teenagers '' conflicts '' in the environment.</p>
<p>'' I think we're here. . . ”Gouhin spoke, relieved to have finished his journey by car.</p>
<p>"We finally arrived, we spent half an hour to get here, I can't take any more sitting" murmured Legoshi while waking up Haru, who slept all the time.</p>
<p>Gouhin then parked in the garage of the house, with everyone getting out of the car, Louis and Juno were running to open the door of the beach house, Legoshi went to help his friend out of the trunk, when opening the trunk the gray wolf realized that Jack was stuck in some suitcases with Louis’s clothes, it would be impossible to wear so many clothes in just one weekend when Legoshi managed to get Jack out of there most things fell to the floor, the noise attracted Louis who came back to see what had happened.</p>
<p>'' Take care of my bags, you dog full of fleas, you must be more careful '' Louis said this in a very cruel way, but he didn't care much for Jack's reaction. . .</p>
<p>'' Why so many bags? It's just a weekend, '' Jack said.</p>
<p>"That's none of your business, Jock, now help Gouhin get the other things out of the car while Legoshi and I are going to close the garage" said Louis as he took Legoshi by the arm to walk in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>'' It's JACK, JACK. . . Spending this weekend with Louis will be awkward, '' Jack told Gouhin.</p>
<p>'' These teenagers of this generation are weird, if it were me I would have ripped off his horns '' Said Gouhin to ' reassure ' Jack</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back off bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legoshi and his friends relax on the beach</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, what a great place, I hope my room has a suite." Haru said, impressed by the rustic beauty of the place.</p><p>'' So you and Legoshi are already dating. . . or something, not that I care and believe that I don't care about you '' Juno spoke sarcastically looking at Haru</p><p>"Hmm, that doesn't interest you, because you don't try to win Louis's love if you can ..." Haru said this in a short, slow way</p><p>'' Who told you. . . . Juno said, nervous about the situation.</p><p>'' Don't be stupid, EVERYONE saw you saying on television that you're in love with a deer, please be more discreet next time '' Haru spoke with his arms crossed</p><p>After a few hours, everyone was already settled, Gouhin got a room just for him, because he said he couldn't stand the smell of hormones coming out of the boys, so Jack, Legoshi and Louis stayed in a room.<br/>And Haru and Juno stayed in another one, in the afternoon, everyone went to the beach, because it was close by and you could walk; getting there, Louis and Gouhin watched everyone else playing in the water. Louis was trying to sunbathe in the sand, even though he knew it hurt his fur, while Gouhin was reading a book on 'How to survive my son's teenage years'.</p><p>'' Haru, how about taking a picture together? The sea has a good view for a photo '' said Legoshi, wagging his tail happily.</p><p>'' Sure, only if you put me in my arms, I want to be close to your face '' When she said that, the gray wolf turned red</p><p> * * * *</p><p>"ERH this is ridiculous, Jack lends me volleyball" said Juno with a disgusted face. "Of course you won't ..." Jack was interrupted by Juno, who took the ball from his hands.</p><p>'' LOOK AT THE BALL''</p><p>The ball went towards Legoshi's head, who was confused and fell to the ground with Haru. Juno and Gouhin started laughing, Jack held himself back from laughing and Louis was dozing. . </p><p>After a long time when Gouhin stopped the "fight" between Haru and Juno several times, Louis woke up with bronze on his face, which was funny, but he threatened to expel everyone from the party, Jack said the party was Legoshi's, but the red deer ignored Jack once again</p><p>"Jock, if you continue to disrespect the GREAT PRINCE OF THE FOREST, I will have no choice but to ban him forever"<br/>Louis said sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm sure I saw this in a Disney movie" said Haru, drying himself with a towel</p><p>'' Ehhh, so when we go to lunch I'm already hungry. . . "<br/>Leogshi said with his hand on his stomach "I had an idea that we should go to Licks Burger" Leogshi suggests a good idea</p><p>'' Uh, excuse me? Whose party is it, idiot? '' Louis said when he was hugging Juno '' Okay, so, where are you going to want to eat? '' Gouhin said when he was closing the umbrella.</p><p>''. . .Licks Burger'' Said Louis</p><p>While everyone was walking along the beach avenue, the view was very beautiful. Legoshi couldn't be happier because he finally managed to bring together the people he loves most in this world, and everyone was interacting; When they sat on a few benches nearby, Legoshi hugged Haru and, when he looked at the others, saw how his friends really were.<br/>Jack was talking to Gouhin about the author of the book he was reading, and Juno and Louis were still hugging each other. . .</p><p>''Like this. . . How about tonight you find me so we can make love? . . or something, '' Haru whispered next to Legoshi, who choked on the soy burger.</p><p>"This is pathetic, I doubt Legoshi will be able to have sex with you," said Louis, who made Jack and Gouhin laugh wildly.</p><p>'' WHO CALLED YOU IN THE BAMBI CONVERSATION? "Haru said annoyed </p><p>"Back off, bitch, it's my boyfriend's party," said Juno suddenly.</p><p>''Boyfriend? So you guys are already dating? "Jack said innocently.</p><p>"Jock, I'm going to give you $ 10 to buy another soda" said Louis, obviously bribing the sweet, innocent Labrador.</p><p>"Okay! Gouhin come with me."  Then after a while and Jack bought Louis's soda, the group of friends came home. . .</p><p> *  *  *  * 6:23 PM   *  *  *  * </p><p>Upon arriving at the beach house Jack, Legoshi and Louis went to bathe. As the house only had two bathrooms Gouhin decided to take a shower after the boys, Haru and Juno were choosing the movie for everyone to watch the night. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hamburger everyone was eating was SOYBEAN</p><p>Thank you for reading this chapter, really. . .<br/>Apologies if something is wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for everyone to relax on the couch to watch a good movie. . . At least and what Legoshi wants</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the shower, Jack realized that someone (Louis) was knocking on the door uncontrollably. . .</p>
<p>'' Is this bath ending soon? Will you live inside the bathroom? '' Said Louis</p>
<p>When Jack opened the door, he looked Louis in the eye</p>
<p>'' Oh, it's just you, I thought it was some kind of haunt '' Jack was trying to stay calm</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever told you that you are HORRIBLE with jokes, I only say this because we are friends" Louis said this with his hands behind Jack's back</p>
<p>"How can you be so creative to insult everyone?"</p>
<p>"It's kind of a skill," said Louis. "Ah, you didn't use all the hot water, did you? ''</p>
<p>After Louis took a shower, Legoshi was next; And when the gray wolf came down the stairs, already changing clothes, he saw his friends gathered in the room, waiting for him to be able to start the movie. . .<br/>(If it depended on Louis and Gouhin, the film had already started)</p>
<p>"Finally Balto decided to appear, Jack Wells can start the movie!" Said Haru, who saved a place for Legoshi to sit</p>
<p>"Juno hasn't come back with the popcorn yet" argued Louis.</p>
<p>"We already have pizza, do you want more food?" Said Jack, who was apparently tired of waiting to eat</p>
<p>'' Hey, can someone help me here. . ." Juno said with his arms occupied by three buckets of popcorn</p>
<p>"Ronno will help you Juno" said Gouhin</p>
<p>The film started and, in less than 45 minutes, all the popcorn was finished. . . The film was The Breakfast Club, as indicated by Jack and Gouhin, everyone was paying close attention to the film, as this is a classic </p>
<p>(I recommend watching it too. Louis ordered this)</p>
<p>- - - - - 22:12 pm - - - - -</p>
<p>Legoshi and Haru were on the porch of the two-story house, while Jack Juno and Louis were in the backyard finishing eating the remaining pizzas, Gouhin warned that he should NOT be woken up because he deserves a break after being a nanny. A lot of rude teenagers. . . .</p>
<p>'' Rrhmm, I really needed a break, I'm really happy that you came with me '' Haru. . . Said Legoshi, who had his head in Haru's lap</p>
<p>"I couldn't refuse this invitation, I wanted to see it from bathing trunks," said the bunny as he stroked the young wolf's head.</p>
<p>"The only guy you saw on a bathing trunks was Louis." . . Haru and Legoshi froze for a brief moment, they were imagining '' THINGS ''</p>
<p>Okay, changing the subject urgently, the moon is beautiful today, isn't it? Haru looked at the partly cloudy sky</p>
<p>'' Every time I look at the moon, I remember you. . Legoshi said he made Haru blush</p>
<p>'' GO HARU '' Shouted Louis who was watching everything with Juno and Jack '' HARU DON'T LET THIS VIRGIN CONTAMINATE YOU '' shouted Juno</p>
<p>Haru laughs a lot at how Legoshi found the situation strange. . . He wondered how long everyone had been there. . . Jack said that they just arrived<br/>(What was a lie)</p>
<p>After a few hours everyone went to sleep. . After all It was still Friday, our "heroes" still have Saturday and Sunday to relax. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I promise that the last ones will be longer. . . Not much</p>
<p>I hope you had fun reading this =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cozy in the Rocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a rainy day there is not much to do at home, but our ''HEROES'' always have a way to brighten the day, and send this BLACK SHEEP away. Legoshi gives advice to Louis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gouhin's cell phone wakes up to music (turn around, look at me), it was 7 am and the same saying said that he would go to the market with everyone to buy some things<br/>the sky was cloudy, so everyone would probably spend the entire day indoors.</p>
<p>After everyone got ready, they went to the market, the weather was not very tropical, it was rainy, when they got there, everyone separated Gouhin had the shopping cart he was telling everyone not to buy something he couldn't afford , that was the rule.</p>
<p>"Wow, I don't believe this" Louis crouched down looking for something under the shelf</p>
<p>'' This is too expensive? If that's the problem, I can help you pay, '' Juno said gently.</p>
<p>'' That's not it Moro-no-kimi, if I want, I can buy this whole market, it's that I don't have the snack I wanted '' Louis stood up and joined Juno in search of some ingredients for her to be able to to make a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie</p>
<p>After everyone retired to the checkout and paid for everything they bought, the group left the market, inside the car, Gouhin decided to turn on the radio to hear something other than the sound of rain and Jack talking to Haru about an anime of a girl delivering things on a broom</p>
<p>"What band is this?" Juno said he was in the front seat</p>
<p>"I don't know, I just know that the music is good," exclaimed Gouhin. “You don't know The Clash At Demonhead? They're amazing, especially the singer, '' said Legoshi.</p>
<p>"I am surprised that you know anything about music" "Said Louis, who was admiring the view" "Didn't this band end because the bass player turned many coins?"</p>
<p>When everyone came home, it was already (12:30 pm), Louis and Jack put a song on television and the two surprisingly started dancing, Haru and Juno watch sitting on the couch</p>
<p>"So you're really dating Louis," said Haru. "Yes, I love him so much, I want him to be the happiest man in the world" said Juno after putting on a hood with a Star Wolf print</p>
<p>After the dance tournament, everyone had lunch with spaghetti with soy meatballs and a salad (optional) that Gouhin and Legoshi prepared together</p>
<p>After lunch, everyone went to the living room and spent most of the day watching teen comedy movies, the last movie of the day would be Mean Girls<br/>Shortly after Gouhin went to his room to take a shower, Haru was combing Juno's hair, Jack was sleeping on the floor near the couch while Legoshi and Louis were in the kitchen, sitting at the table</p>
<p>'' You keep wagging your tail, you clumsy wolf '' Said Louis looking at the gray wolf's tail '' I am very happy, you are the most important animal to me '' Legoshi spoke emotionally</p>
<p>"I know I'm amazing, everyone wants a piece of me, you even ate my leg," said Louis, who made Legoshi laugh.</p>
<p>At that moment, Louis was aware that Legoshi was no longer as tense and nervous as before, sometimes the idea of destroying prejudice between species seemed stressful to Legoshi. Anyway, Louis was happy to see his best friend like that.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you something, but if you tell anyone else, seeing your fur on the black market," Louis was obviously THREATENING Legoshi</p>
<p>"I think Juno wants me to kiss her tonight, it's weird I sit differently next to her" Louis said this when he looked to see if no one was coming</p>
<p>'' What's the matter with that, you're Louis the Deer '' Legoshi felt awkward about giving Louis that kind of advice (usually Louis does that)</p>
<p>"I'm glad you recognize that, anyway, I hope something more than just a kiss happens," replied Louis. "I think your night will be incredible," said Legoshi.</p>
<p>After talking to Louis, Legoshi helped Jack sleep in the bed while the girls used the Labrador to test their makeup.<br/>Legoshi noticed that Jack's forehead had a three force.<br/>The wolf made a point of wiping it off his friend's forehead<br/>Later that night, everyone was already asleep, Louis was sweating from nervousness, he was not sleeping in fear of losing what would happen tonight</p>
<p>Between him and Juno. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading another chapter of this incredible adventure. . .</p>
<p>"It’s dangerous to go alone, take this!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Until next summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the last day of vacation, Legoshi and his friends try to make the most of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When closing the door carefully not to make any noise Louis was walking through the corridors of the dark house, he was illuminating the darkness that was there with the flashlight of his cell phone, when he reached the balcony he could see Juno was under the bright moonlight.</p>
<p>‘’ I didn’t know you were really coming ’’ said Juno de quotas to Louis</p>
<p>‘’ How did you see me coming? ’’ Louis replied</p>
<p>Louis then sat next to Juno on the porch, she put her head on the deer's shoulder.<br/>So Louis started talking about how he felt to Juno, she was listening to everything passionately<br/>she was agreeing with everything the deer said. . . . Louis then pulled out another kiss from Juno, and right after that they just stayed there for a few more minutes and went to sleep again</p>
<p>                                                                                      - - - - - LAST DAY OF VACATIONS - - - - - - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was eating pancakes for breakfast, after all they deserve a Together Breakfast.<br/>After everyone had eaten the group of friends went to the beach again, Haru then took 6 tickets from the bag to the amusement park that was close to where they were, at the end of the day everyone would go to the park.</p>
<p>"Oh God, I think it's too hot for me" said Gouhin</p>
<p>'' Why don't we buy some ice cream cones, there's a stand right there '' Jack was putting on the sunglasses he borrowed from Louis on his face</p>
<p>Jack and Gouhin went to the ice cream stand, Legoshi was trying to set up the umbrella, Haru and Juno were going to the volleyball net to be able to play<br/> (really this time)<br/>Haru threw the ball towards Juno, only it ended up going right in Louis' face</p>
<p>'' YOU THINK YOU ARE IN AN EPISODE OF HAIKYUU '' Louis then went towards Juno, he joined the team of the same '' Okay let's play SERIOUSLY ''</p>
<p>Legoshi and Gouhin went to Haru's team, and Jack went to Juno's team. . . Let the games begin . . .</p>
<p>After a long game the group noticed a very self noise coming from the other side of the beach, it was a band that was doing a show<br/>Jack and Legoshi were trying to see the park's roller coaster from afar.</p>
<p>"How about taking a look at this show, how people seem to be enjoying themselves," suggested Gouhin as he closed the buttons on his Hawaiian shirt</p>
<p>"I don't want to miss the park time, that number is the last day the devil's flight is in this city," said Louis</p>
<p>'' It will be fast, and our tickets are for 19:35. And it's 16:12, '' Haru said.</p>
<p>The group of '' heroes '' walk to the show, a small group of people were on stage playing the instruments<br/>they were playing (Love Train). . . After an hour listening to the music everyone went towards the park as it was already 18:33 at night.<br/>As they walked through the park's attractions everyone was amazed, so Louis, Juno, Legoshi and Haru decided to go on the tower skyfall toy<br/>Gouhin went to buy cotton candy, and Jack was tasked with taking the photo.<br/>Jack takes a picture name of the toy HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out the moment he takes a photo, making letters spell HIGH DI E in the photo.</p>
<p>After everyone had fun in the park, it was time for the roller coaster ride. The ride on the roller coaster was normal, and Legoshi and Juno's hair was all messed up<br/>Gouhin was laughing at Louis because, even during Looping, he dropped his phone in his pocket, after that everyone was going back to the beach house<br/>this was the last night of the group's vacation. . .<br/>                                                                                         - - - - - Ten thirty at night - - - - -</p>
<p>Gouhin and Haru were in a Just Dance tournament, they were the last participants in the competition that Juno was organizing, Haru moved very skillfully<br/>the panda bear was having a little trouble, but that was not enough for him to give up</p>
<p>'' Hey Legoshi, what am I? '' Louis put two slices of bread on each side of his face</p>
<p>'' HMMM A CAPITALIST SANDWICH! '' Gray wolf screamed '' OMG a snack, say that '' shouted Louis answering Legoshi</p>
<p>After everyone danced and talked for hours, they ended up sleeping in the living room, the group of friends were too tired to go to bed. . .<br/>It was already 5:09 am, Gouhin and Louis were packing things in the house so they could close it and hand over the keys to the owner<br/>This time it was Louis who was in the trunk of the car, who didn't like the vote that the rest of his friends did.<br/> (they took a vote to decide who would go in the trunk)</p>
<p>When Gouhin was driving everyone in the car was singing along to the radio song, (- Summer Girl -)<br/>Legoshi kept wagging his tail, that was the happiest moment in his life. . . .</p>
<p>Legoshi had saved on his cell phone a photo album that he took on the beach with his friends<br/>This album was called Thnks fr th Mmrs <br/>After Gouhin leaves Legoshi and Haru in his apartment, the little rabbit can see the joy and satisfaction of the Wolf Legoshi. . . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thank you who read all the chapters of my story, I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
<p>I recommend someday taking a trip with your friends, this is the most amazing thing in the world</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this you owe me an ice cream : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>